onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 689
Chapter 689 is called "An Island That Doesn't Seem to be There". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 14 - "Barely Escaped With His Life to Some Island" Short Summary Brownbeard arrives in front of Caesar Clown and demands that he tell him what happened to his men outside on the island before Shinokuni was released. Caesar merely shrugs and says that he did not receive their distress call, when in truth he did receive it but left them to die outside. Angered by the callous disregard of the lives of his men, Brownbeard tries to reveal Caesar's true nature to the rest of the men protecting their "generous" master, but Caesar secretly injects a muscle relaxant into Brownbeard, making him spurt gibberish and be unable to stand. Now in control of the situation, Caesar whispers to Brownbeard that the poison gas incident was his doing. Brownbeard then furiously tries to attack Caesar, only to be shot down by the subordinates he swore to save. Feeling victorious, Caesar prepares to finish off Brownbeard when a giant, Haki-infused fist knocks him away. Luffy has arrived to finish the fight with Caesar. Caesar tells all his subordinates to head back up stairs and start the preparations. Once all the subordinates are gone, Caesar warns Luffy that if he fights him, one of the Yonko, as well as Doflamingo, will hunt Luffy down because the SAD that Caesar produces is used to turn his client's subordinates into Zoan fruit users. Caesar says that Luffy will never defeat all of them. Luffy remembers all the horrible things that he has heard that Caesar Clown has done and channels all his anger into a vicious punch on the mad scientist's face, shouting that he has been fighting people like them since entering the Grand Line. Long Summary Brownbeard is shown on the first floor of Building R, screaming at the door stating that he will tell his men Caesar's true colors. Caesar decides to go down to the first floor in order to deal with him. Brownbeard asks Caesar to give him back his men, as Caesar asks what is wrong. A flashback occurs, showing that Caesar left Brownbeard's men to die outside. Caesar states he has no idea where they are. Caesar's men begin to question Brownbeard about what he is doing, so he then reveals to them that Caesar called them guinea pigs of his experiment. However, before he is able to do this, Caesar injects him with a muscle relaxant, preventing Brownbeard from moving. Caesar then quietly reveals to Brownbeard that he abandoned his men outside, and that he, their savior, was the one who caused the explosion that almost killed everyone four years ago. Brownbeard then attempts to attack Caesar, but Caesar dodges and orders his men to shoot him. Luffy suddenly enters the room and grazes Caesar with an Elephant Gun. Luffy then stands in front of Brownbeard in order to protect him, and remembers the kind words Brownbeard said about Caesar before. Caesar then orders his men to go back to the second floor to begin the preparations, and Momonosuke recognizes Caesar as the one who experimented on the children. Luffy then asks Caesar what Punk Hazard really is, and Caesar reveals it to be the home of the underworld, where experiments take place, people die, and nobody will know. He tells Luffy that he knows nothing of the island and explains to him how meaningless everything he has done so far is, and reveals that the SAD is actually used by Doflamingoto make artificial Zoan Devil Fruits called Smiles. He tells Luffy that he heard that a Yonko was using these fruits in order to build a mighty crew. Caesar then tells Luffy that he is protected by these strong people like Doflamingo, and that a person of his level will not be able to take them on at all. Then, out of anger, Luffy punches Caesar, telling him that he has taken on guys like that many times. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou escapes to an unknown island in the New World, very similar (or the same) to Kaido's Winter Island that X Drake attacked 2 years ago. *Brownbeard tries to convince Caesar Clown's men that Caesar was lying to them, but Caesar injects him with a muscle relaxant before he can inform them. *Before Caesar can finish off Brownbeard, Luffy stops the attack. *It is revealed that SAD is a substance used to create artificial Zoan Devil Fruits. *One of the Yonko is building an army of Devil Fruit users by forming an alliance with Doflamingo's organization. *Luffy, fueled by all the rage and emotion toward Caesar's plans, delivers a devastating punch to the scientist's face. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 689 de:Mocha (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 689